


I'll Bark, If You Tell Me To

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Petplay, Puppy Play, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, pet!changkyun, puppy changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Changkyun is a puppy. Well, he thinks that he is. He's pretty sure. He talks to his boyfriend about it and Kihyun is all too eager to help.And so, the scheduled day finally arrives.





	I'll Bark, If You Tell Me To

**Author's Note:**

> the title is literally something kyun has said before we love a pup anyway i hope it's good!!

Changkyun is sprawled out on his bed. Lying on his front, naked and playing on his phone.

He came home immediately after finalizing his rap verse and a few other lines of a song that will, maybe, probably, hopefully be a part of the group’s next album.

Bending his right leg, Changkyun absentmindedly brushes the fur laying over the back of his thigh with his toes. He's been doing this sporadically ever since he was done prepping himself and had inserted the [ tail](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b569a4e9cb900955cc551163c326930e/tumblr_phe49jpOWl1xs3gjho1_1280.jpg).

Over an hour ago.

Changkyun sighs, phone falling out of his left hand onto the bed along with his arms. He buries his face in the pillow he is lying on and debates if he wants to risk playing with the plug. Just for _ something _ to do, while waiting for his dumb boyfriend to finish up with his stupid, fucking schedule.

The plug would be nice to fuck himself with, of a decent size and simple shape. And if he _ does _ come before Kihyun gets home then, that’s his neglectful boyfriend’s problem. Yeah, totally Kihyun’s fault.

Changkyun is needy. Kihyun knows this, knows how he can get. And it's much worse today, when they had made plans to play. Yet, he's still making the younger wait for him.

_ Like an obedient pet for it’s owner_, his mind supplies.

The implication of that causes Changkyun's ears to burn and he pushes his face further into the pillow to muffle his scream.

~~

The door opens and Kihyun, in a [ navy button up and ripped jeans](https://twitter.com/softbot_sin/status/1133710814840385537), walks into the room with his eyes glued to his phone in his hand. He looks up at the sound of an annoyed huff.

“Took you long enough,” Changkyun grumbles, arms and legs crossed from where he’s sat on the bed.

Kihyun's lips curl upwards, "Aww, did I keep you waiting?"

Unaware of the gleam in Kihyun's eyes, Changkyun nods. Bottom lip sticking out as he sniffs and turns his head.

"Poor thing," the sound of the door's lock sliding into place punctuates the pause, "Hmm, I guess I do have a reward to give you. For being such a good boy, waiting for me."

Changkyun doesn't turn back to face Kihyun, eyes only glancing to the other for a brief moment. However, the way he shifts and straightens his posture betrays his clear interest.

Kihyun laughs at his boyfriend's childish display and makes his way to the foot of their bed. He ducks down, disappearing from sight.

Curious, Changkyun stops pretending like he hasn't been watching and crawls to the edge to peek down. He squeaks in surprise and violently jerks back when his head nearly comes into contact with Kihyun's as the older stands.

Changkyun blinks at the inconspicuous black box held in the other's hands. Lifting his head to raise an eyebrow at Kihyun, "Under the bed. Really?" the younger snorts.

Kihyun grins, "And yet, you didn't find it." This elicits a scoff from the younger as he reaches for the lid. However, the box shifts out of his reach.

Changkyun glares at it in its new position and he doesn't have to look up to know that Kihyun is grinning. He would have taken another grab at it but, he knows better now. He's being trained to do better.

So, he waits. Eyes boring into the side of the box, hands on his knees.

"Oh, you _ are _ a good boy," Kihyun praises, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. He places the box on the bed and tilts Changkyun's chin up with his forefinger and thumb, "Aren't you, Changkyunnie? My good boy?"

Before Changkyun can formulate a reply, his head is being directed into a nod. Kihyun's grip on his chin the cause of the puppeting. A breath shudders out from his parted lips, eyes that are fixed on the other gloss over. Kihyun coos and lets go.

He brings the black box back between them, "I got this for you a couple of weeks ago, when we started talking about you wanting to try petplay out. I prettied it up for today," he says and removes the lid.

A soft gasp flutters out of Changkyun, his face morphs into surprise before colouring prettily. He regards the unmistakable contents inside the box with an expression that is all too eager.

Nestled in the folds of cloth lining the [ bottom](https://buyatankard.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/1080x780/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/p/b/pb02_1.jpg) are a collar and leash [ set](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g4/M00/75/B9/rBVaEFe2t1SAeV1oAADgLQmoh_Q064.jpg). Changkyun glances up, asking for permission.

Kihyun smiles, putting the box and lid back under the bed after Changkyun had gingerly lifted the items out.

A moment of quiet observation passes with a small unwavering smile gracing Changkyun's lips. He holds them out for Kihyun to take, silently asking for help to put them on.

Slipping the handle through his wrist, Kihyun curls the collar around the pretty neck presented to him, "Head down," [ buckling](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61W8SLMG8ZL._SL1500_.jpg) it. He makes sure it's well and secure around Changkyun without causing him any discomfort or pain.

Cupping his boyfriend's face, "Baby, what do we do if we want to slow down or stop?" Kihyun questions.

"Use our safewords, mooncake for me and cherry for you, or the traffic colours. When I can't speak," Changkyun feels his ears heat up, "Bark twice, sharply, if things get too much and I want to pause. And, click my tongue or tap you two times to stop everything."

"Good boy," Kihyun coos. Tenderly rubbing Changkyun's red ears, "You still sure you don't want puppy ears?" he asks. Vehement nodding and reconfirmation of needing unobstructed headpats for today makes Kihyun laugh fondly before kissing the top of Changkyun's head. He ruffles his boyfriend's hair, "Look at you, my pretty boy."

Cheeks dimpling, Changkyun noses the palm above him and preens. Kihyun runs his hand through the black mass of hair a couple of times. "Not that this isn't nice. But, dogs aren't allowed on the bed, are they?"

Changkyun tilts his head to the side, confused. "What-?" he gets cut off by a harsh yank on his leash, body toppling forward.

He would have fallen completely off the bed if not for his palms catching and bracing himself up from the floor. The top half of his body is propped up by his hands with his legs splayed out on the bed. Changkyun gapes up in shock at Kihyun, who has taken a couple of steps back to allow him space to fall.

Raising an eyebrow, "No dogs on the bed," Kihyun informs, tugging the leash again. The strength in it is considerably weaker but leaves no room for noncompliance. 

Changkyun stares at Kihyun for a good second before dropping his head to direct his eyes at the floor, ears burning. There is no way for him to get down from the bed in his current position that would not look utterly humiliating. So, he takes a breath and steels himself as he tips forward, getting the rest of his body to fall off the bed.

His knees drop to the floor, hard, but he manages to maneuver his legs down as well as he can. He ends up on all fours, legs spread a touch too wide with the tip of his tail tickling his crossed ankles.

A hot flush of shame rushes through Changkyun's body at how hard he's already getting between his legs. He keeps his head down.

"Good boy," Kihyun coos, hand coming down to brush back the younger's hair. The movement has Changkyun lifting his head and he smiles at his boyfriend, melting from the praise as much as the humiliation coiling in the pit of his stomach.

He comes to realize that he doesn't mind it at all. In fact, it makes him feel like he's drowning and being kept afloat at the same time. The shame paired with such sweet words unwinds Changkyun more than he thought it would.

Changkyun's nose gets booped, "And if you continue to be good for me, maybe I'll let you join me in bed. How does that sound, Pup?"

Heart picking up, Changkyun quickly nods his head and sits back on his heels. "Good. Sounds good. So good," he rushes out in a breath.

Kihyun tilts his head to the side, scrutinizing the other at his feet. The look in his eyes turn patronizing.

“I didn't know puppies could talk.”

Snapping his mouth shut, Changkyun’s heart stutters as he slips further into his headspace. He dips his head and curls his loose fists tighter.

Leaning forward and looking up through his lashes, Changkyun tentatively licks the tips of Kihyun’s fingers in an apology.

Humming, Kihyun walks around Changkyun to reach their shared desk. The younger's face burns red, spreading beyond his neck, as he is forced to crawl behind Kihyun. His leash's length ran out, and having his boyfriend look back with displeasure from having to pause in his stride and yank at the restraint made Changkyun drop onto his palms and follow after. The fur of his tail brushing against the back of his thighs as he moves darkens the colour on his cheeks.

Kihyun stops to empty his pockets onto the desk, being unnecessarily slow and meticulous in the process. Changkyun waits, sitting on his heels with his hands on the floor between his knees. When Kihyun takes out his phone, however, he doesn't leave it on the surface.

Kihyun fiddles with the phone in his hand and turns around to face the other, leaning back against the desk. A couple of seconds pass before Changkyun's leash is gently tugged, calling his eyes back to Kihyun from where it has wandered off.

"Look pretty for me, Pet," is all he says, angling his phone down at Changkyun. The younger has time to only widen his eyes in response before he hears the camera go off.

Changkyun gasps and tries to duck his head, folding himself to hide his very naked, and very aroused, front. But the way Kihyun has a hold on his leash is deliberate, having collected some of the chain and leaving no slack, restricting his position.

A reprimanding 'tsk' stops Changkyun in his efforts and he glances up. He pouts at the large grin spotting Kihyun's face. Changkyun whines and enlarges his eyes, trying to look pitiful in hopes that the picture taking would stop.

His meek attempt is futile as he hears a couple more get taken before the phone is put away with the rest of Kihyun's things. A low snarl tumbles out of Changkyun as he glares up at Kihyun with indignation.

"Don't look at me like that. Everyone takes pictures of their pretty pets," Kihyun's lips stretch wider at the shiver he sees travel through the body below him. "And you, my Pup, look especially pretty on your knees for me."

Changkyun's mind short circuits. His jaw drops open as the contents of his head feels like they've been switched out for cotton balls. Kihyun outright laughs and pokes the bottom lip. He pulls his finger back with a giggle at the attempt from his puppy to nip it.

"Want to put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, hm? Want to make me feel good, Puppy?"

Changkyun's mind swims and he lets out a low moan. He shuffles forward on his knees and places his fists on Kihyun's thighs. The urge to stick out his tongue and pant comes out of nowhere, but he holds back. He doesn't want to seem _ that _ desperate. So, he pushes his hands against the firm muscles under them and whines.

"Hm? What was that?" Kihyun asks, the slightest curl of his lip as the only indication that he is toying with Changkyun.

Pursing his lips, Changkyun stares directly at the other's crotch before he looks back up expectantly. He whines out something needy, knuckles of his left pawing at the hem of Kihyun's pants.

"Oh," Kihyun exclaims in exaggerated surprise, "Puppy wants my cock. Is that it?"

Eyes bright, Changkyun eagerly nods. He leans his face closer and slides his fists higher up Kihyun's body, rumpling his shirt.

Changkyun jerks back in shock when the leash's handle hits his left cheek.

"Beg."

When the order finally registers after a second or two, it goes straight to his cock. Changkyun bites his lip and shudders.

The temptation from earlier comes back, much stronger. Allowing himself to fall into it now, Changkyun lolls his tongue out. With his hands weighing down on Kihyun's waist, he arches his back and pleas with his eyes.

"Aw, how cute. But, this isn't how you should beg," Kihyun says, tapping the handle in his hold under Changkyun's chin lightly. "Want to try again, Pet? I know you can do better. Want to show me what you've learnt?"

Amongst the muddled thoughts in his head, Changkyun finds what Kihyun expects from him. It's something they've talked about, something that he had felt silly even thinking about at the time. But now, he's more than eager to follow through. He nods and gives an excited yip. The sound seems to have come out of its own accord, but Changkyun forgos concerning himself with it at the moment.

He sits down on his butt, feet tucking themselves neatly underneath. Lifting his curled fists to his chest, Changkyun tips his head back to keep his eyes on the face above him and pants.

Kihyun breaks out into a pleased smile, "Look at you!" he coos. "Begging like a proper little puppy, I'm so proud of you. What a good boy," he praises, the hand holding the leash cups his puppy's cheek as the other adoringly ruffles his hair.

Changkyun's heart swells as his head soars a little higher. Turning into the palm cradling his face, he nuzzles into it before giving it a lick. A long drag of his tongue, from the base of the palm to the tip of the middle finger.

"Okay, okay," Kihyun chuckles, "So needy," he playfully scolds. Changkyun's lips stretch wider in response, grinning with his tongue hanging out.

Kihyun pushes the strap pass his fingers, letting it rest on his wrist. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper before he leans back on his hands against the desk. Jerking the chain, "Go on. Work for it," he says when Changkyun lurches forward, almost falling face first onto his crotch.

Fists back on the other's thighs, Changkyun moves to flatten his tongue on the exposed material of underwear. He licks along the length that's under it and closes his mouth at its tip. Changkyun lightly sucks and laps the area so that the fabric is considerably darker when he lets up.

Changkyun admires the pretty outline he's created for a second, before hooking the ends of his fingers on the pockets of Kihyun's jeans and pulls them down. He gets them somewhere around mid-thigh and hums, pleased. He leans in and bites Kihyun's right thigh. Hard.

Changkyun whines when his face gets pushed away by Kihyun's palm on his forehead. "We have practice tomorrow, I don't want my legs to sting. You can chew on me another time," is what he gets. Miffed, but somewhat pacified by the rain check, Changkyun huffs and nuzzles the ring of teeth marks.

After giving the area a few licks, he shifts to gently nip his way up Kihyun's left thigh to his underwear and snags his teeth on the seam he meets. Changkyun tries to drag the article of clothing down. It doesn't move in the slightest. He keeps tugging on it to no avail. Frustrated, he clenches his teeth tighter around the edge and trashes his head from side to side.

Choking from the sudden yank on his collar, Changkyun spits out the material and shoots a glare up.

"Don't fucking rip it, Kyun, or I swear I won't allow you to come today," Kihyun threatens, lips thinning into a line and eyes sharp enough to cut.

Shrinking into himself, Changkyun whines low in his throat and paws sadly at where Kihyun's stomach meets the hem of his underwear with a curled hand, head still held back by the finger hooked in the back of his collar. He sees Kihyun raise an eyebrow before releasing said collar to pull on the elastic.

Grateful for the help, Changkyun lifts to gently clasp the material between his teeth. He looks up, gets a nod, and proceeds to pull it over Kihyun's dick. He has to use a fist to aid him in getting it totally off, but it works much better than trying to tug it from the bottom.

A hand comes down to pet Changkyun's hair when he releases the material. "Good job, Pup," has him keening as his fists press down on his thighs to stop him from touching himself. The hand urges his face closer to the cock in front of him and he goes eagerly.

Changkyun gives a few quick licks to the head when within reach, not wanting to rush things despite aching to have his mouth filled. Wetly mouthing at the dick before him, he goes slow. Changkyun drags his tongue up the length as he looks up at Kihyun. Noticing him looking down with his lips slightly parted, but gaze indifferent, Changkyun finds himself wanting to change that.

Taking as much of Kihyun as he can into his mouth, Changkyun seals his lips and savours the feeling. He groans from the heady weight on his tongue, pressing and moving along it. Sliding off, Changkyun shifts to suck right below the head of the cock. His tongue moves to curl around it before he closes his lips and sucks. He goes down on the other's cock, lips stretching wide as his nose brushes against the groomed navel. Fixing his eyes on Kihyun's face, he swallows.

The soft 'fuck' and darkening eyes above Changkyun turns his insides molten. With the pleasant feeling coursing through him from getting what he wanted, he hums as he lets up to happily suck on the head. He laps at it with his tongue, messy licks with his mouth open, before taking it into his mouth.

Sucking lazily, Changkyun peers up and uses his left fist to nudge a hand towards his head. Kihyun's gaze softens, "Doing okay?" he asks, fingers combing through the other's hair. Eye contact followed by a deliberate, slow blink, indicating that everything is okay and good, has his lips curling into a small smile before he schools his face.

Changkyun moans appreciatively at the feeling of fingers gripping his hair. Half-lidded eyes focus on the chuckling mouth above him, "What a needy little pup," it teases. Changkyun hums in affirmation, silly grin lingering as he sinks down to take more dick into his mouth and starts working up a comfortable rhythm.

As the soft gasps and strings of praises turn into low, melodic moans between clipped words and shallow thrusts, Changkyun pulls off to mouth along the length before closing his lips around the very tip of the cock. Kihyun's soft sigh from having his slit played with has Changkyun granting a rough lick to it with the flat of his tongue. It earns him a pitched groan and he preens from having caused it, knowing that Kihyun is getting close.

The hand in Changkyun's hair pulls him off, causing a raspy protest to tumble from his abused lips. He reaches out to paw Kihyun's thighs as frustrated whines spill out of him. Changkyun pleads with his eyes up at Kihyun as he strains against the grip holding his head back, tongue outstretched from his slack jaw, trying to get a taste of what he knows is to come.

"Sit."

Changkyun stops and blinks dumbly, tilting his head.

The fingers in his hair unfurls to grab onto his leash, right beneath his collar. "Sit," Kihyun commands again, tugging on the chain in accordance.

Falling onto his ass, Changkyun startles a bit at the feel of fur tickling his toes, having momentarily forgotten it in his desire to please Kihyun. He drops his hands onto his own thighs and gives a small yip.

"Good boy," Kihyun brushes his knuckles across his puppy's cheek and cups it as he takes hold of his dick in his right hand. "Open up, Puppy."

Eyes sparkly, Changkyun shuffles forward to stick his tongue out under the tip of Kihyun's cock. After a couple of quick pumps, Kihyun comes with a drawn out moan right into his puppy's mouth. Leaning up, Changkyun catches what remains he can on his tongue before sitting back down with the collected cum on display in his open mouth.

Kihyun curses at the sight below him. "Fuck, Baby. God, you're so fucking good, arent you? My good boy. Go ahead, Pup. Swallow." So, Changkyun does. Wiggling and humming in delight from the praise and reward. He's been good. He _ is _ good. _ Kihyun's _ good boy.

Changkyun tips forward to nose at the wrist of the other's right hand. Kihyun lifts an eyebrow and offers it, his left still on the puppy's cheek, thumb lovingly stroking it. Changkyun takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking the cum clean off. He continues to lick dumbly at them, gazing up to focus on Kihyun's pleased expression but not really seeing.

"My pretty pup," Kihyun coos, slipping his thumb past the other's lips, "I'm so proud of you. You've done so well. Such a good boy. _ My _ good boy. The best, okay, the _ best _ pup," praises pour from his mouth that isn't doing anything to hold back its grin.

Blissed out, Changkyun closes his eyes and gives the thumb a couple of sucks before beginning to gnaw on it. "How are you doing, my pretty boy? Good?" Kihyun rubs the shell of Changkyun's ear with his left hand, eyes searching. Changkyun sinks into the enveloping warmth that the concerned tone brings and takes a moment to assess himself despite already wanting to answer, knowing it's important for him to think it over.

A few seconds later, he is nodding as best as he can without dislodging the hand that has left his ear to pet him. He gets a mumble of acknowledgement and a kiss on his nose.

Kihyun allows the attention on his thumb to continue for a while, before curling his fingers under the chin and pressing his thumb down on his puppy's tongue.

Changkyun immediately detaches his lips and unhinges his jaw, blinking open his dazed eyes to seek out Kihyun's. They crinkle at the corners when he finds them, "Hey, cutie. Wanna keep going?"

Changkyun eyes twinkle and he gives what sounds to be an open-mouthed yap around the intrusion in his mouth, bending his body to wiggle his butt. Endeared, Kihyun laughs, "Keep going it is," freeing his puppy's jaw.

As Changkyun moves to close his mouth, he feels a tap on his bottom lip which has him dropping it back down with a questioning look aimed at Kihyun.

"Since you're feeling mouthy," Kihyun remarks, removing the leash's handle from his wrist to place it in Changkyun's waiting mouth. "Hold," he instructs as he tucks himself into his underwear and does up his pants. Ruffling the head below him, "There's a good boy," Kihyun praises at the sight of his puppy with the handle delicately held in his mouth.

Changkyun shifts into a more comfortable position when he gets the command to stay. He peers out of the window behind the desk, gaze wondering about the scenery beyond it as Kihyun moves out of sight.

As the sound of things being moved around occur out of sight, his eyes fixate on the clouds in the dimming sky. They spot a crow in the distance and alters the previous aimless scanning to dart along with the brid's movements.

A sudden interruption in the form of a sharp whistle for his attention causes Changkyun's softening dick to twitch, he perks up and turns his head towards the direction he thinks the sound came from. He spots Kihyun sitting on the edge of their bed, legs on the floor and spread apart. A finger points to the space between them.

"Come."

Changkyun responds with a muffled woof and hurries over. Sitting on his heels when he reaches Kihyun, Changkyun raps his fists on the floor in anticipation, his face an expression of eager obedience.

Eyes solely focused on Kihyun, Changkyun fails to register the new additions on the bed behind him.

Kihyun gestures for the leash with his right hand and its handle drops from Changkyun's mouth onto his open palm.

“Good boy," he praises. "You've been so _ good _ for me. Do you want to come, Puppy?”

Changkyun frantically nods, tail swishing as he wiggles his butt.

“Of course you do,” Kihyun smirks, “Well, go on,” giving permission, but not moving an inch to offer any kind of help.

A needy whine falls from Changkyun’s lips as he looks up at Kihyun with hazy eyes. Loose fists come up to press against the mattress between Kihyun’s legs as he shifts his lower half, trying to grind down against the floor in hopes of getting some much needed pressure on his swelling dick.

Changkyun yelps when he feels a sudden yank on his leash, body pulled forward as his head tips back. Gasping for breath, he blinks wide eyes up at Kihyun.

“Going to rut on the floor and get yourself off, huh, Pup?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

Changkyun just pants with his tongue out. Eyes drooping as he tries to discreetly move his hips, knees now totally spread wide to make things a tad easier.

“What a dirty little mutt,” Kihyun tuts and collects more of the chain to shorten it, “Up,” he tugs on the taut length.

Without hesitation, Changkyun scrambles up the bed on all fours, limbs flailing every which way as he tries to pull himself up quickly.

When he has gotten his bearing, Changkyun turns to the other. He places his clenched hands on Kihyun’s right thigh and dips his body, swaying his ass in the air as he looks up hopefully.

Kihyun's lips split into a grin, “Aww, does my puppy want to play? Want me to play with him and help him come?”

An excited bark falls from Changkyun's lips as he bends lower and nuzzles the side of Kihyun’s thigh in affirmation. He pushes his head eagerly against the hand that comes down to pet it, lips stretching into a lazy grin.

“You do deserve a treat for being so good for me. Roll over, Pet.” 

Without hesitation, Changkyun flops onto his back, resting his head on Kihyun’s thigh and bringing his arms to his chest. Kihyun drops his leash onto the floor, feet going through the handle to secure it down while its chain somewhat grazes the floor, loose. Changkyun shivers at the feeling of fingers trailing down his stomach and holds his breath in anticipation.

He exhales in surprise when, instead of curling around his cock, the hand closes around the base of his tail and tugs. Changkyun plants his feet on the bed, curling his toes as he clenches around the plug. He whimpers at the feeling of his rim stretching over the swell again and again, Kihyun teasingly pulling and pushing the toy in him.

Changkyun tilts his head to look up and whine, moving a fist to nudge Kihyun's forearm in a wordless plea.

“Hm? What do you want, Pet?”

Changkyun’s eyebrows come together. He doesn't want to talk when he's this far in his head. But, as a result of being too far gone he doesn't have the capacity to think of another way. So, he hesitantly opens his mouth to form words.

However, all that comes out is a sharp, choked gasp when Kihyun jolts his leash taut. A warning.

“Puppies don’t talk.” A reminder.

Mind swimming, Changkyun whimpers before he decides to slide his hand down the other’s arm. He unfurls his fist and tangles his fingers with Kihyun’s around the fur and tugs on them with intent.

“Do you want my fingers, Pup?” Kihyun lessens the strain on the leash, making it go lax again.

Moaning low, Changkyun nods his head. He pulls at his tail, fingers still wrapped around Kihyun’s, pleading with his eyes for it to be replaced.

"Hmm, I brought out stuff to play with, Puppy," Kihyun leans back far enough for his puppy to see the toys on the pillows. "Want to make you feel really good for being so perfect for me," he declares.

Changkyun blinks at the other in surprised delight. Fingers leaving Kihyun's to prop himself up, he lifts his head and moves his gaze over to the small cluster, skimming over the items to find out what's been brought out.

Changkyun looks back at Kihyun with a wide smile and gives a happy hum, knowing his boyfriend would understand it to mean 'thank you'. But, he shakes his head, laying back down on the other's thigh.

Raising an eyebrow, "You sure, Love?" Kihyun asks, moving back upright and keeping the toys out of sight in the process. He gets a definite nod and a nudge on his hand that are still around the tail.

"Well," Kihyun's left hand scratches behind the other's ear as he coos, "Since my puppy is asking so nicely," before he pulls the plug out without warning.

Changkyun yelps and his hands curl into tight fists in the sheets, eyes widening as they snap up to the sweet smile above him. Needy gasps fall from his open mouth as his hips buck off the bed at the feeling of being empty after so long. His legs kick and land on the sheets, spreading wider.

Too flustered to register Kihyun pouring lube onto his fingers above his face, Changkyun startles at the feeling of a finger rubbing his hole. It doesn't enter him nor does it apply much pressure, just gently moving in repeated strokes. _ Too _ gently for Changkyun's liking.

Digging his heels into the sheets, Changkyun tries to have the finger slip into him by moving his hips roughly against it. He starts to openly pant as his movements get more desperate. Trying so hard to get it _ in_.

Letting out a yelp, Changkyun lifts his hips to chase the touch when Kihyun chuckles and removes his hand. He pulls back his lips to snarl at the other with eyes full of disdain.

The frustration bubbling up inside Changkyun vanishes completely at the boop he gets on his nose. He blinks, trying to understand what has just happened, feeling disoriented and confused as to why he suddenly feels so light.

Smile playing on his lips, Kihyun watches his puppy deflate from the simple action. He does it again.

To his amusement, Changkyun shakes his head like he's trying to dislodge the weird tingly feeling from the touch off of his nose. Kihyun's playful grin turns into a smirk when his puppy jolts and squeezes around the sudden intrusion of his two fingers. He pulls them out and relishes in the way the eyes beneath him roll back from having them thrusted back in again.

The hands that have been lying limp at Changkyun's sides now scramble and push against the sheets. His gasps pitch higher with shortening intervals between them as the fingers in him quicken.

He sputters when the fingers, unexpectedly, drop their speed, eyes snapping open. Nonsensical babbles spill from Changkyun's lips as he throws his head back and tries his utmost best to pick up the pace by fucking himself back on the fingers.

But the shallow back and forth simply slow down even further, which causes his body to sag as he gives up. Tears springing in frustration, Changkyun chokes back a sob and lifts a fist to weakly paw at the face above him.

"Poor thing," Kihyun presses his lips to the knuckles, "I'm being so mean to you, aren't I? Even after I said I'd treat you," he pouts. Glassy eyes blinking slow, Changkyun sniffles and nods his head.

Smiling with his teeth, "Oh but, my naughty little Pet, you like it," Kihyun declares, twisting his fingers at an angle and getting a squeak he knew he would. Changkyun huffs as his ears and cheeks heat up, shaking his head in denial. He lets out a needy whimper and meekly cuffs the other's jaw. His hips start to rock gently to get back some form of momentum.

Cooing, Kihyun ruffles his puppy's head before taking pity on how helpless he looks and pushes a third finger in. Changkyun keens and his eyes flutter shut. The movements of his hips quicken in tandem with the increase in thrusts from the fingers as they start to fuck him harder.

Delirious, Changkyun drops open his mouth to grant an exit for his broken gasps. His tongue lolls out at some point, turning his gasps into quick, sharp pants.

A high moan slips past his lips as his eyes snap open, fixing directly on Kihyun as he feels the fingers in him press and curl against his walls. He feels his insides tightening, winding up as he gets close. So very close to tipping right over.

Dragging his fingers out maddeningly slow, Kihyun relishes in the way his puppy thrashes in resistance. Not wanting to be edged. Not being able to handle a ruined orgasm at the moment.

Words of reassurance leave him as he presses down on the sorely neglected cock with the palm of his hand. But other than that, Kihyun stays motionless as his puppy arches off the bed to desperately rut against it, chasing his orgasm.

Changkyun shouts and gives a frantic kick before shudders wreck his heaving body as he comes. Molten gold bursting from his core to travel through every never in his body.

Melting into the bed, he moves his hips in slow instinctive circles to ride it out while muted whimpers slip from his parted lips. His fingers curling and uncurling around nothing. A soft, tranquil glow blankets Changkyun, making him feel all sorts of pleasant.

A hand settles in his hair and combs through it as he comes down, providing a calming anchor. Changkyun tilts his head back into the touch, humming as he lets his eyes drift shut.

Kihyun coos at the limp, sated puppy in his lap and brushes back the damp hair from his forehead. Unclipping the leash and letting the chain fall to the floor, "Feel good?" he inquires, soft smile gracing his lips. It widens at the sluggish nod he receives.

Stretching his arms over his head, Changkyun yawns. He smacks his lips and turns to his side, body curling into a ball as he blindly nuzzles his face into the stomach before him.

"Aww, Love, are you sleepy?" Kihyun mutters in a hushed tone, fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his puppy's head. "We're both icky and have to get clean, Pup. We'll go to sleep after we've washed up and had a biscuit or two, okay?"

Whining and shaking his head, Changkyun buries further into the other. Kihyun tsks and leans back, disapproval ready on his tongue. But, he softens, like he always does, at the pair of droopy eyes peering up at him that's accompanied by a very intense pout. He sighs.

"I'll carry you and feed you the biscuits. But you'll have to drink a full glass of water, not chocolate milk. Deal?"

Changkyun contemplates the pros and cons of the offer for a few seconds before eagerly nodding, hauling himself to sit upright atop the other's lap.

"Spoilt," Kihyun declares, standing after having securely gathered his puppy in his arms, "Can't even move a muscle once you've gotten what you've wanted, huh."

Changkyun grins cheekily and noses the other's hair as if to say 'your fault', making Kihyun laugh as he walks them to their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats that!! this fic is something i've been trying to finish for so long now and it means a lot to me so pls be nice
> 
> here is my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softbot_sin) and [twt](https://twitter.com/softbot_sin)!!!


End file.
